


TOUCH

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic-Users, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: What would you do if somehow you awaken the power of giving death to any living thing you touch? The only one who can answer that is Zoro.What if you can't touch the only person you've ever loved? He can answer that too.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I said I would upload a new story by the end of January... But it fot delayed to the end of March... God!  
> Anyway, this new story is really special for me because before I started writing it, I remembered a certain show, I didn't remember the name but I only remembered a certain scene (to which I made a parody here, because I loved it). The thing is, the only thing I could remember from this show was that scene that I watched when I was a kid and I loved it and I thought it was time to make a Zosan fic with the feeling this scene gave me.  
> I still don't remember the name of the show, so if you know it please tell me on the comments, maybe the show doesn't have a thing to do with this but what I wrote on a certain part of this is kind of the same. 
> 
> PLEASE, I WANT TO CRY AGAIN WITH THAT SHOW!!!

_If you ever wondered if there was a world full of magic and adventures… maybe there is one. There’s one city at the end of the world, where the sun shines, the flowers grow beautifully and magic is something real._

_There was a boy living at that city, running through the mountains with his sister, a cute girl with black short hair and big gentle eyes. The thin boy with green hair was running after her, trying to catch her and smiling as the other girl ran faster and faster. His name was Zoro, her name… Kuina._

_Everything looks happy and beautiful, right? Well… There’s a certain age when magic starts to be part of a person’s life. Here, magic is called a gift from the gods that goes from generation through generation, filling with joy every family gifted._

_Yet, sometimes magic can’t be called a gift, it is sometimes more like a curse, that takes everything from the one who has It and changes his or her life forever._

**_That was the case of the little green haired kid, who touched the arm of his big sister and in an instant time stopped for him..._ **

* * *

 

“Hey… Kuina! Are you okay?!” The boy shouted as he tried to shake his sister softly. “Kuina!”

The pale and lifeless body of his sister was laying on the ground, right in front of him. It was like a certain electric touch made her look like that, like a doll. Her big black eyes open wide and her mouth closed.

The young boy tried to carry her and ran towards his house, knocking the door and crying, what did he do wrong?

“Please open the door!” Zoro shouted as he heard someone walking towards the door.

“Zoro… what happened?!” A tall man with black hair and glasses opened the door and looked at the young girl on the floor, next to the boy that was crying, on his knees and trying to breathe as he looked at the girl.

“What happened?!”

“I touched her and she suddenly fell, I don’t know what happened and… and…!”

* * *

 

It was all for her, the doctors finally said that she was dead and it wasn’t the result of some wound, more like magic.

The young boy was sitting on the corner of the room, looking at his lifeless sister and the people around her, he didn’t want to touch anyone.

“Zoro…?” The man looked at the boy and squatted in front of him, looking at the boy directly in the eyes.  “It seems you have a certain magic power… Could you… Could you touch this little plant?” The man took a small plant that was on the counter next to Zoro and smiled at him.

The boy’s hands shaking and his mouth open wide, he extended his arm and touched the plant, looking at it turning a dark shade of brown and suddenly crystalizing.

“I see… You might use this from now on, okay?” The man took out a pair of small black gloves and smiled gently at the boy crying in front of him.

“It was my fault!”

“No, it wasn’t your fault, you didn’t even know about it!”

“But she…---“

* * *

* * *

 

“Zoro!” A man’s voice echoing made the green haired man open his eyes and look at him. “What are you doing man?! We’re at work!”

It was a young man with long hair and freckles, he was a year older than Zoro. His name, Ace.

“I-I’m so sorry… It’s just that…”

“I know… this season of the year doesn’t bring back good memories, right?”

“Yeah, sorry”

“Don’t worry… Anyway, let’s go, put your gloves on and take your damn sword”

“W-Why?”

“We’re going on a mission; the other squads are busy and the boss chose us… But it’s only the two of us… what are we going to do?”

“Heh?!”

“Well… let’s go look around for help…”

“What do you mean?!”

“No, no… sorry… I know who will help”

“Ah?”

“Let’s go! We need to go to a certain restaurant!”

“What are you talking about?!”

* * *

* * *

 

As they arrived to a certain corner on a big street at the center of the city, they looked surprised at two men running outside with flames on their backs.

“Ah, it’s lively as always…”

“Hah?!”

“Ah… The owner here has powers…”

“What do you mean?!”

“Well, he abandoned the special school to be a chef.”

“And what are we doing here?”

“We are asking him for help” Ace shrugged and smiled at the other man. “Sanji!” He shouted, making the people around stop eating and look at him. “Where are you?!”

“What the fuck do you want?!” A blond man walked out of what seemed to be the kitchen, he had blue eyes, a beard and his bangs were covering his right eye, showing a left curly eyebrow, but all these details were taken away when Zoro noticed the long legs of the other man and the incredibly fit body he had, his leg was slowly turning itself on fire.

“Uh… his leg…”

“Don’t worry, he uses fire too”

“So, he’s got a power too? Why is he on a restaurant instead of the police?”

“Well… He had some problems and he abandoned the academy on the last year to fulfill his dream of being a chef”

“Huh…”

“Ace….! What are you doing shouting on my place like that?!”

“I’m not using magic…” He said and moved his hand, making the fire around the blond’s leg disappear. “Now I am.”

“What are you doing?”

“Well… we are out of people, we’re on a mission and I thought of asking for your help”

“Hah?! You know I’ve quit that kind of crap, it puts my hands on a big risk!”

“We just need someone with your strength to intimidate them… that’s all… Ah, I forgot. He’s Zoro” Ace pointed at the green haired men beside him and smiled.

“Uh, nice to meet you…” Sanji said extending his hand in front of the other man but making a face when he noticed the other man looked a little uncomfortable with that.

“He doesn’t like to touch people, it’s not that he doesn’t like you”

“Ah, I see…”

“So, are you coming with us?”

“What will I get in exchange?”

“Uhm… A free dinner at the Baratie!”

“I eat free there…. It’s my old man’s restaurant” The blond said and looked at Ace.

“Ah! I forgot!”

“I’ll think of some way to humiliate you, let’s go.” Sanji said, looking at the customers eating their food. “Nami, could you take care of the place and control the cooks inside?”

“Huh?! Me?! But it’s my third day here!”

“I’ll pay you some extra money, is it okay?”

“Perfect!”

They walked out of the place, the blond looking at Zoro trying to fix his gloves and making a face while doing it.

“S-So… what’s the mission about?”

“There’s another attack some streets from here…”

“Magic users?”

“Yeah, somehow other attacks have been detected today at the center, we are trying to know what it means…”

“Something like… let the young gifted people do something instead of entering the academy?” Sanji said rolling his eyes and getting inside the car, making Zoro glare at him.

“They are doing something else besides being policemen already…”

“Ok, attacking people with magic doesn’t count”

“It does…”

“Do they get something by doing this?”

“Well… the criminals we caught have already lost their powers, so they are kind of happy…”

“What do you mean?”

“They don’t have to enter the academy and there’s no proof of them being the ones who committed the crime. Also, they said they only did this because they didn’t want their powers”

Zoro looked at Ace and made a face but stopped being so surprised when the blond sitting on the back stared at him.

“I won’t let you become a damn criminal, Zoro” Ace smiled at him.

“I know…”

“Huh? What did you guys say?”

“It’s nothing…”

After a while driving to the center of the city, they arrived to a place that looked like an old house.

“Huh? What are we doing here?”

“This place is quite popular for some criminals to meet and plan their attacks”

“I thought we were going to stop another attack at the center of the city…”

“Ah… more like we’re going to stop it from happening…”

“Hah?!”

“I got a weird mail and after some days investigating, I found this was one of the places those guys usually hide”

“So… We’re going to stop them, right?”

“Ah, how intelligent of you” Zoro said, rolling his eyes and looking back at the blond.

“Shut up!” Sanji shouted and glared at him.

“Ah, it seems you both are getting along!” Ace smiled “But… Could you just shut up a little?!”

After a while planning their way in, they ran towards the back entrance and found a place to hide behind some wood boxes.

“Let’s go…!”

“How will we get inside?” Zoro asked and looked at Ace. 

“Sanji, you know what to do…” Ace said and Sanji nodded. The blond walked towards the door and kicked it, nearly burning the steel.

“W-Wha---!”

“He’s pretty strong, isn’t he?”

The green haired man ignored him and walked towards the door, touching his sword in case he needed to unsheathe it. They looked around and noticed the place was empty, there wasn’t a single soul inside and the place was dark and it looked kind of empty.

“Guys, where are you?!” Ace shouted and his voice seemed to disappear in the distance.

“Ace?!” Sanji shouted back, the blond tried to look around him but it looked like it was getting darker. He moved his hands around and he could feel something like a wide back. “Ace?”

Whoever Sanji was touching, jumped in surprise. The blond could hear a loud stomp on the floor and someone trying not to scream.

“What’s happening?!”

* * *

 

Zoro fell making a weird noise, he knew he didn’t have to scream, but feeling someone touching him wasn’t something so pleasing and it wasn’t something he wanted.

After he tried to recover his breath, he looked around and noticed the dark was getting away, he stood up and looked at the blond in front of him.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I think I pushed you!”

“N-No… It’s okay...”

As soon as Zoro finally felt a little better, a woman with a sword ran towards him.

“Hey!” Sanji shouted and his face lost all the color when he noticed the other man unsheathing his sword and stopping their enemy in front of him.

“Get out of here!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Get the hell out of here!”

Just when Sanji tried to get away from the other two guys fighting, a man appeared in front of him. He was wearing makeup and a feminine outfit.

Sanji ran towards him and his leg turn itself on fire, just to give the other man a solid kick in the stomach.

“It seems I won’t be able to go away”

Kick after kick against that man, just to make him fall without saying a thing.

He was tired, he was out of breath. And he stopped breathing when he heard Zoro screaming in pain.

“H-Hey! What happened?!”

The blond ran towards him and stopped when he noticed blood dripping from Zoro’s eye.

“Are you okay?!” The blond tried to touch his face but Zoro pointed his sword at his direction.

“D-Don’t touch me!”

“Why the hell not?! You’re injured! Your eye is bleeding!”

“If you touch me, you’ll die!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“It’s not that I don’t like to touch people, it’s because of my power… Every living thing I touch dies… It’s just…! Agh!”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I’m not fucking kidding!”

The blond stood in front of him in complete silence. His face was serious and he couldn’t take his eyes away from the wound on his face.

“Do latex gloves work?”

“Yes, anything that covers the skin w-works…” Zoro tried to stand up but he fell on his knees.

The blond looked around him and noticed the other two guys lying unconscious on the floor.

“Let me call a friend, he’s a doctor…”

Sanji took out his cellphone and called someone.

“Hey, Tony…” He made a face, like someone was shouting from the other side of the phone. “Yes, I know you’re now at the hospital… But I have a friend that is… kind of injured”

The blond started to laugh nervously and Zoro could hear someone shouting on the phone.

“What do I mean by injured?... Haha… Well… His eye is injured thanks to a… Blade”

Sanji’s eyes opened like plates and he put the phone away from his ear.

“Ok, let’s meet at my house!”

Zoro took some time to try to stand up, but the wound was making it difficult for him, so the blond helped him stand up without touching any uncovered part of him.

“If you don’t like to be touched, how are you going to get treated at a hospital?”

“W-What do you mean? You said we’re meeting with your friend, aren’t we?!”

“Calm down! What if it’s necessary to have a surgery?!”

“I-I can’t go to a hospital, what if a nurse touches me without telling me?! W-What if I kill her?!”

“I told you to calm down! For god’s sake! I can tell everyone at the hospital to keep themselves from touching you and not to touch you without gloves”

Once they reached the exit Ace was waiting for them inside the car with a smile on his face. His expression instantly changed when he noticed Zoro’s face covered in blood.

“Hey! What happened?! Hurry, get inside the car!”

“One of the guys inside made this” The blond answered and Ace hurried to open the car’s back door.

“Get inside, Zoro!”

There was no answer from the other man.

“Damn it! He’s unconscious!” Sanji shouted as he tried to push the unconscious man away, just to stop him from touching the blond with his bare skin. “A friend of mine is waiting for us at my house, he’s a doctor”

“I-I see… Let’s put him inside the car”

* * *

* * *

 

Once they arrived, a short, young man was waiting for them at the entrance. He was talking to Nami and she was smiling at him like she already knew him.

That young man was middle height and his hair was brown and kind of curly, his big blue eyes made him look cute and his pale skin, along with the freckles on his face completed the look of someone unreal.

“S-Sanji! Where’s your friend?!” Tony shouted when he saw the blond getting out of the car.

“He’s at the back of the car… He’s unconscious”

“What?! He must’ve lost a lot of blood…”

“If you want to check him, put on some gloves and cover all your skin first”

“W-Why?!”

“Anyone who touches him dies” Ace said with a serious expression after getting out of the vehicle. “That’s why we are not taking him to a hospital”

“I-I see…”

* * *

It took a while for them to get Zoro out of the car, once they were at the entrance of the house, Tony took a pair of gloves and put them on, just so he could carry Zoro upstairs without any problems.

“I-Is he okay?!” Ace said, surprised at the young man’s strength.

“That’s his gift… It’s really odd due to his appearance”

“Sanji, can I ask you a favor?” Ace crossed his arms and made a face.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Can you take care of Zoro until I come back? I… Abandoned the place but there were still some things to take care of”

“I-I see… Y-Yeah, it’s fine” The blond laughed nervously and looked at Ace. “But… What about his family?”

“He’s lost everyone and everything due to his gift… No wonder why he’s always so serious and quiet”

“T-That’s…”

“If I’m asking this it’s because he currently has nowhere to go”

“What do you mean?”

“When I said he lost everything, I wasn’t saying it just because of his family… He’s losing his house”

“I-I see…”

“I saw a paper where you said you were looking for a roommate, right? Please let Zoro stay for a while, of course he can pay you, but I don’t want to leave him alone these days”

“What do you mean?”

“The date when he discovered the danger of his gift is near… So these days bring really bad memories to him, I… Don’t really want him to try something like… uh… suicide”

“Hah?”

“Look, I’ll finish telling you everything tomorrow, okay?”

“F-Fine… I’ll go check on him, take care”

“Yeah, see you later” Ace smiled at the blond and went outside, back to his car and went away with a worried expression.

The blond waited for him to go and hurried upstairs, just to find Tony cleaning Zoro’s wound while the other man was still unconscious.

“Is he okay? Do we need to take him to the hospital?”

“I’ve just cleaned it, please let me finish so I can check the wound”

“B-But… Does it look bad?”

“Well, due to the blood he’s already lost...” Tony closed his eyes and made a sad face. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he loses his eye… in that case, we’ll just have to take him to a hospital”

“I-I see…”

Tony finished cleaning the wound and smiled after checking it.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“It’s just the lid, it scratched the conjunctive and, but nothing more”

“So he will see again?”

“As long as the cut didn’t damage any nerve, but the wound goes from the eyebrow to under the eye”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll just sew it and give him some medication…”

“Okay…”

“Don’t expect him to wake up soon, the medication will be quite strong”

“Okay, it’s fine”

“And… Is he going to stay here?”

“Yeah”

“Then, could you help by cleaning the wound?”

“Hmm?”

“He’ll be dizzy and sleepy, it’s not a good state to treat this kind of wound. We need the lid to be in good condition”

“Okay, okay…”

* * *

* * *

 

After some hours, it was time for Tony to leave. Sanji heard all his instructions and smiled when the young man said he was feeling exhausted.

It didn’t take too long for the blond to go back upstairs to check the green haired man sleeping in his bed.

Without thinking, he took a pair of gloves from the box Chopper left for him and put them on, he pressed his cold hand in Zoro’s healthy cheek and smiled when the other man’s expression relaxed.

Zoro smiled at the feeling of a cold hand on his cheek, like he missed that kind of feeling for ages.

“It must be really bad to be this lonely…”

* * *

 

Sanji was downstairs, cleaning the bar of his restaurant, after a while, he smiled when Ace was at the entrance with a bottle of wine.

“Ah, thanks for the good work” Sanji said with a smile and let Ace in.

“Well… I’ve bought some wine to say thank you”

“About Zoro?”

“Yeah… About that…”

“What is it?”

“He doesn’t have money to pay the rent”

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Ah, I knew it… Well, it’s not that I need the money, so it’s fine” The blond crossed his arms as the other man opened the bottle.

“Hah?! Really?!”

“Yeah, we only need to know if Zoro wants to live here, though…”

“About that…”

“Hmm?”

“There’s a way to make him live here”

“Really?”

* * *

* * *

 

The next morning, Zoro woke up thanks to the sunlight coming from the window. He felt the paralyzing pain on his eye and made a horror face.

“Don’t try to stand up, you might be a little dizzy thanks to the medication” The blond said, entering the room with a tray full of food in his hands.

“W-Where am I?”

“In my room, of course”

“Hah?!”

“Hey, don’t shout! Doesn’t it hurt?!”

“I-I need to go back to my house”

“Why?”

“They’ll throw everything away!”

“Who?”

“The guys who want me out of there! I need to go before—“

“Your things are already here, Ace told me where you live and he told me everything. I just had to go and get all your stuff, right?”

“W-What?” Zoro’s face was so funny, the blond made a mental note to remember it.

“I said all your stuff is here, so relax a little and eat something before you feel worse”

“W-Why are you doing this? You’re not even my friend! I just met you yesterday!”

“That’s rude from you! I’m just doing it because I want to!”

“That can’t be a reason!”

“Just shut up and eat something! And I’ll clean that fucking wound of yours later!”

Sanji sat next to him, expecting him to eat.

The green haired man looked at the tray and noticed a hot bowl of what seemed to be soup. He smiled and took the spoon to try it. He couldn’t stop himself from making a noise.

“Huh? You like my soup that much?”

“T-This…!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine… I’m a chef after all”

Zoro looked down and smirked.

“It’s been a long time since I try homemade food…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… After my sister died, I just waited ten years to get out of my house and try to live alone”

“Why?”

“How could I look at my father in the eyes if my damn gift, if it’s still possible to call it that was the reason she died?”

“T-That’s…”

“I didn’t eat good food before that, either”

“Hmm?”

“My foster father wasn’t good at cooking”

“Huh?”

“It’s kind of funny. I knew I was adopted the same day my sister died, since their family didn’t have gifted people in the past.”

“I thought all of them looked like a bunch of people wearing marimos on their heads”

“Marimo?”

“It’s a plant that lives in the water. It kind of looks like your hair” Sanji laughed and Zoro made a face.

“How funny, ha ha” The green haired man rolled his eyes.

“Finish your food, so I can give you the morning medication and clean your eye”

“What did the doctor tell you?”

“He couldn’t tell me properly, he says he’ll be coming tomorrow to check that eye”

“Hmm?”

“Oh, I forgot, it’s kind of late but… I’m looking for a roommate, and due to your situation, plus the incident with your house… Do you want to live here?”

“Heh, you ask this after shutting me up?”

“I’m already the owner of this place, so there’s no need to pay rent. But If you want to pay me or something… I still need a little help at the restaurant when it’s time for cleaning”

“I-I…. Uh…”

“It’s the first time in years you won’t be living alone, right?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s fine, it’s not like I’m always in this house... Even though I work downstairs”

Zoro smiled softly, making the blond blush.

“Thank you”

“N-No problem”

“So… What’s up with your eyebrows?”

“Finish eating, idiot!”

* * *

 

Once Zoro finished eating, the blond took the tray and returned with stuff to clean the wound.

“I can do it myself…”

“Chopper gave me the instructions, idiot”

“Chopper?”

“The doctor”

“Oh, I see…”

The blond washed his hands and put on a pair of latex gloves, he started to take off the bandages on Zoro’s head, ignoring the other man’s shaking every time he felt Sanji’s fingertips near his skin.

“Hey, calm down… I have gloves on”

Once the blond started to clean his eye, he left a hand on Zoro’s cheek to accommodate the face in a better way. He noticed that Zoro stopped shaking and instead of that, he closed his healthy eye and smiled at the heat he could feel coming from Sanji’s hands even though he was using gloves.

The blond blushed in surprise and let his hand there, just for the other man to feel more comfortable.

Zoro was amazed at the amount of time he went through without touching a single person, without hugging someone or doing what a normal person would do. That was a lot of stuff inside his head.

“Hey… Are you okay?”

“I-I… This…” Zoro blushed and the blond smiled at him.

“It’s okay”

“Thank you”

The blond finished putting on the clean bandages and smiled, putting his hand on Zoro’s shoulder.

“Come on, rest a bit more. I’ll wake you up later to have lunch”

* * *

 

The next morning, Chopper was back, checking Zoro’s eye.

“So… Will he be able to see again?”

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s fine” Zoro said, full of conviction. “It’s not like I lost an arm or something like that… it’s just my eye”

The green haired man smiled as Sanji and Chopper stared at him.

 “Z-Zoro, right?” Chopper asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you really value your own body and life that little...?”

He looked down as the young man kept on staring at him.

“With a gift like mine… a gift that takes everyone’s life… What else can I do?”

“Well, you can--!” Chopper was about to shout but Sanji put his hand in front of him, touching his chest slightly and giving him a gentle smile.

 “It’s okay, Chopper. At least he didn’t act like a crazy person”

“But he’s just so…!”

“I said stop!”

“Sorry… I’ll prepare your medicine”  
“Thank you” Zoro said, looking at the young doctor with sad eyes.

“Food will be ready soon, call me once you’re finished” Sanji smiled at both men and got outside the room.

“Sorry…” Chopper said with a sad expression.

“I already told you it’s fine, okay?”

“But…!”

“Come on, please give me my damn medicine. My face hurts so bad…!”

“Ah, I noticed I haven’t said my name… I’m Tony but you can call me Chopper” The pale man smiled as Zoro rolled his healthy eye.

“I’m Zoro”

“So… You’ll be living with Sanji?”

“Yeah”

“He’s a great guy and his food is the best”

* * *

* * *

 

A week passed so quickly and Chopper finally let Zoro go back to work, of course, wearing a patch on his damaged eye. He took a shower and dressed with black jeans and a long sleeve sweater with a turtle neck. He put on his leather gloves and got out of his room, going downstairs to look at the blond attending his restaurant like every day.

“Hey, Zoro”

“Hmm…”

The blond stopped him before he walked out of the restaurant and gave him a lunchbox.

“Here’s some food for the day, I supposed you don’t eat anything nutritious there”

Zoro’s eyes opened wide and the blond smiled at him.

“T-Thank you…”  

After a moment looking at the blond, Zoro got out and walked to his work. There was something he was thankful of, the fact that he was now living near work.

“Zoro! You’re finally back!” Ace shouted from the other side of the office.

“Y-Yeah… Chopper finally let me get out of that damn room”

“Don’t worry, I told everything to Smoker and he says it’s fine… He’ll just give you some easy work until you’re fully recovered.

“Ugh… I don’t know if I should be happy about that”

Zoro walked towards his desk and left the lunchbox on it.

“Hmm? What’s that?”

“Uh? Oh, eyebrows made it for me”

“Eyebrows…? Oh! Sanji?!”

“Yeah, why?”

Ace laughed, looking at Zoro with a sweet expression.

“Dude, he never cooks for a man”

“Hah?!”

“Yes, he has this policy of always giving food to hungry people, but he doesn’t give lunchboxes like that to a friend, unless it’s Luffy or a hot woman”

“He knows Luffy?”

“Hmm? Yeah, they’re good friends”

Zoro looked at the ceiling, making a face, like he was trying to remember something.

“You didn’t know him because he doesn’t like to hang out with people, Luffy just goes to his restaurant or his house to chat for a while and eat something delicious”

“Hah?!”

“Yeah, don’t get surprised if someday you find him there” Ace smiled and looked at the lunchbox. “How is Living with someone?”

“You live with Marco, don’t you?”

“Oh, yeah… But I was talking about you… How long has it been since you lived with someone else?”

“We don’t really spend too much time together… He keeps treating my wound and giving me my medicine, but that’s all…”

“H-He’s really worried, right?”

“Like I know…” Zoro rolled his eye. “He’s always treating women at his restaurant like they are the best creation of god”

“That’s how he is” Ace smiled again and sat on his desk. “I made a great choice asking him for the free room”

“Hmm?”

“N-No, nothing… By the way, I just came to say hello, I have a meeting in a few minutes, so I should be going”

“Fine, fine…”

Ace stood up and walked out of their office, he hurried towards the elevator and went to the third floor, passing through the corridors and avoiding all the people walking towards the opposite direction.

He stopped in front of a door and let out a big sigh, he fixed his clothes and opened the door.

“Sorry for the delay…”

“It’s fine, please take a sit” A man with white hair and a big jacket said. His name was Smoker. “So, we gathered new information about the said terrorists on this city after interviewing some of them… It seems there’s a person with the ability to steal gifts”

“Hah?! What’s with that? Didn’t you tell this to me yesterday?!” Ace asked and everyone in there looked at him.

“Please shut the fuck up…”

“Ok, continue”

“The thing is, this person is looking for people with strange gifts, gifts that aren’t common, most of them dangerous for the user” Smoker sighed and looked at Ace.

“That means, gifted people whose life has been ruined thanks to their powers, people mentally weak. Some of them said it was a beautiful woman, others said it was a handsome man full of tattoos. Both need to be captured”

“Do you still not know the reason why she or he is doing that?” A gorgeous woman with pale skin and long black hair asked.

“No, her pattern is really weird”

A woman with red glasses stood up and took out some photographs.

“What is this?” A tall blond man looked at them and took one of those. “Hey… this man…”

“What is it?”

“I’ve seen him walk through the city”

“He looks like a suspicious individual, he might be involved with the original culprit”

“I’ll send someone to take care of him”

“Thank you, Rosinante”

“Well, while all of you follow the people on these photos, I need to talk about something important with you, Ace” Smoker said before opening the door and making a sign for Ace to go out with him.

“What do you need?”

“I think the same thing passed through your mind, right?”

“Hmm?”

“About Roronoa… He has a kind of unique gift and he has all the characteristics necessary for that woman to act”

“So, you already know it’s a woman?”

“It’s pretty obvious the man on the picture is with her, I just don’t want to make them alarmed”

“I see…” Ace let out a small laugh and looked at Smoker. “But don’t worry about Zoro, I’m a step ahead of you, I’ve already took care of that”

“Hah?!”

“You’re not the only one that noticed the pattern of the terrorists, I’ve already put Zoro to live on a friend’s house”

“Doesn’t he like to live alone?”

“This friend of mine is really strong, he can stop him anytime”

“I see…”

“I’ll just need to try something about Zoro’s mental state…”

“It’s not that easy”

“I already know that… Well, I’ll be going, I need to follow the guy on the picture, call me if something happens” Ace looked at his phone and fixed his hair.

“Yeah, yeah… Go, lazy bastard” Smoker said and turned around to find all the other people deciding about who they were going to follow.

* * *

 

The day passed really fast, Zoro finished his work and went back to the restaurant, just to find it empty. The was a redhead counting the money on the register and Sanji was writing something on a notebook.

Once Zoro got inside the place, the woman jumped in fear and fell from her chair.

“A-Are you okay?!” Sanji hurried to help her stand up properly.

“What is he doing here?!”

“Huh? He lives with me… His name is---“

“Roronoa Zoro, I already know his damn name!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Long time no see, damn bitch!”

“Agh, you dare call me like that again!”

“I know, you’re working for this guy right here, right?”

“This guy has a name, idiot!” The blond shouted.

“It’s the same... It’s good to see you here, damn witch; I can finally check all your illegal actions”

“I haven’t done anything!”

“Yeah, whatever” Zoro scratched the back of his neck and looked at the blond. “I’m going to sleep, thanks for the lunch” He left the empty lunchbox in front of the blond and walked upstairs with a tired expression.

“Idiot!” Nami shouted as Zoro showed her his middle finger.

“Hey, hey… You already know you must not touch him, right?”

“How do you know that?”

“Ah ha ha… I used to live a dangerous life as a burglar… He caught me lots of times and even helped me, but since the beginning he always told me not to attack him, because of his gift”

“I see… But he helped you, isn’t he too cold? I can’t imagine him doing something like that”

The redhead laughed softly and started to count some change again.

“He’s not cold, the situation has made him like that. I already told you I can read people and some other stuff so easily…” She looked down at the change on her hand and took a bright coin. “He’s just so hurt and weak inside that strong look of his, I’d like to make a cloud rain on top of him for the rest of his life, though…”

Sanji rested his arms on the table and looked at his notebook.

“I wish I could understand him a little more”

“Hmm? Why is it?”

“I don’t know, I live with him after all… But I feel like I should know a little more about him”

“I see…”

“It’s just that he must have suffered a lot in the past”

“Well, why don’t you chat with him for a while?”

“I-I’ll try tomorrow”

“It looks like you are starting to feel something for him”

“Me?! Oh, no!” He blushed as she smiled.

The redhead stood up and put the money back on the small box next to her.

“Well… I’m tired, I guess it’s time to go back home” She stood up and took her things before getting out of the place.

The blond took the money and put it in a security box, after that he went to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

 

_The green haired man stood up from his bed, he walked through a dark hall, he couldn’t find his gloves in the infinite darkness._

_All he could see was a light at the end of the hall and a little girl with a white sword on her hands. It was Kuina. He ran towards her and stopped when the girl started to laugh and run to Sanji’s room._

_Zoro followed her and opened the door without thinking._

_A warm and wet feeling on his bare feet and the screams of a man that looked exactly like him, desperately shaking in his arms a dead looking blond, pale skin that looked like snow and his blue eyes open like plates, an expression of fear that made Zoro’s heart stop._

_“W-What…!”_

_He somehow was now carrying the blond in his arms, still shaking him and telling him to wake up, to stop pretending he was dead. Zoro put the blond back on the bed, his hands trembling anxiously as he felt that wet feeling again. His eyes widened in fear as he looked at the red blood going through his hands and arms, his clothes staining with the blood coming from the blond and the fear flooding his whole being._

_The only thing he could think of was to scream, to grab his hair and pull it in desperation. Anxiety ran all over his body, all that was too much for him._

_Tears streamed from his eyes as if they had no end and his body trembled as his heart beat faster and faster._

_The person in his arms was now Kuina._

**_“Please, stop this! Please!”_ **

* * *

 

“W-What…?” The blond woke up to the sound of someone screaming. He woke up completely after noticing it was Zoro, he put on a jacket that covered his arms and was big enough for him to cover his hands.

He ran to Zoro’s room and noticed the other man was curled up in the bed, his whole body shaking and full of sweat. He was still screaming and for what the blond could notice, he was crying.

His eyes opened as he looked at the other man still crying and shouting.

“Hey, Zoro!” The blond shouted. “Zoro! Wake up!”

He got near the bed and grabbed a blanket the other man threw with his feet.

“Zoro!”

“Stop this, stop this! Wake up!” Zoro shouted as he kept crying. “Wake up, eyebrows! Wake up!”

Sanji’s eyes widened. He was dreaming about touching him.

“Zoro…”

“Please!”

Just as Zoro shouted that last word, the blond jumped to the bed and put the blanket around him. Hugging him as hard as he could, feeling the sweat from the other man through it.

“Hey, Zoro… I’m here! Shit! Zoro!”

The other man stopped trembling as the blond kept holding him.

“Please, wake up… I’m still here”

Zoro opened his eyes as he felt a hand through the blanket, a big and warm hand caressing his cheek and a body pressed to his. A familiar scent of cigarettes that he had to bear since he moved was all around him.

“Zoro…”

He was there, the blond was there, hugging him and trying to wake him up. He put the blanket around him, just so he could hug him.

Zoro put out his arms and hugged the blond back, still crying in silence and trembling as he tried to convince himself it was a dream.

“Damn it…” He murmured as the blond kept caressing his head. “So, you’re fine? Are you okay?!”

It didn’t take a single second before the blonde’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t know why he wanted to cry, all that happened moments before was a shock for him.

“Y-Yes.”

“I must leave this place… I can’t---“

The blond pressed his body harder on the other man’s as a sign to shut up.

“Are you stupid? Stop saying that kind of thing, nothing’s going to happen to anyone, idiot”

“But I…”

“You’re not going anywhere, idiot!” The blond shouted as the other man stayed in silence under the blanket.

“S-Sorry…”

The blond kept crying, hiding small sobs that would show his state to the other man.

“Do you want some tea?”

“How about a beer?”

“Then let’s go downstairs” The blond said before getting out of the bed and wiping his tears away with his hand. “Come on” He looked at Zoro, sitting on the bed and still covered with the blanket.

“Thank you…”

“For what?”

“Just… thank you”

Sanji smiled as the other man kept himself under the blanket.

“Hey, hey… Get out of there!” He said pulling the blanket away. “I already said we’re going downstairs for a drink, come--- come on…”

All he could see was Zoro sitting on the bed with teary eyes and a worried expression.

“Hey, come on… I’ll give you the best beer I have at the restaurant” He smiled and the other man stood up.

“The best beer?”

“yeah…” Sanji let the long sleeve of his jacket cover his hand, just so he could caress Zoro’s head with it. “The best beer and something nice before going back to sleep”

They went downstairs and the blond smiled before turning on the lights of the restaurant.

“Hey, if we have a kitchen upstairs, why did we come here?”

“I like this place” The blond laughed and Zoro sighed.

They sat on the bar in front of the kitchen and Sanji went there for the beer bottles and some snacks.

“Here” The blond left the beer bottle in front of Zoro and sat next to him.

“Thanks…”

They kept on drinking and talking about nonsense stuff, waiting to get drunk and tired. Even though they were having so much fun, the night was going slow, it was still dark outside and no one was on the street.

“Why do you hate contact with people even with gloves and stuff covering your skin?” The blond asked without thinking. He was already drunk, just as Zoro. “Any time I touch your arm or something like that by accident, you jump in surprise, you know? It’s not like you’re not already covered by those thick clothes”

“Well… It’s been ages since I touch anyone… I think it’s pretty normal for me to act like that”

 “Ages?”

“You’re the first person that touches me since that time”

“That time?”

“When my sister died… That moment my life changed and I decided to stop touching people”

“But you have your parents, don’t you?”

“That same day, I knew I was adopted, I already told you” Zoro laughed, opening a new bottle of wine and pouring it on his glass. “It was pretty obvious…”

“How did you know?”

Zoro rolled his eyes.

“I was the only one with this ability in my family, their family line wasn’t known for a gift and suddenly I came up with this curse of mine. You already know I didn’t look like them”

“How did they look?”

 “They had black hair and pale skin”

The blond laughed, clapping his hands and trying to breathe again.

“Why are you laughing, eyebrows?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?! Why didn’t you notice something like that back then?!”

“Hmm?”

“Dark skin and green hair, okay?” The blond put his right hand to one side. “And then we have black hair and pale skin”

Zoro’s mouth opened wide and the blond laughed again.

“I-I was a kid back then! How could I think about something like that?”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Sanji stopped laughing and leaned on the table, putting his chin on top of his hand and playing with his glass using his free hand. “I was adopted, too”

“Really?”

“My old man looks like me, so that’s why people doesn’t notice” The blond laughed. “But I was adopted when I was eight… I remember everything clearly”

“Well…”

“I would kiss you right now if I could…” The blond interrupted him and Zoro opened his eyes like plates.

“Too bad” Zoro got himself closer to the other man’s face. “I’ve already made my mind about not having my first kiss. Besides, it’s not my thing”

“Huh, really?”

“Yeah”

“What a shame”

“It’s not like I can or that I care…” Zoro looked at the empty plate in front of him and looked back to the blond. “Uhh…”

“Yeah, yeah… You really liked the snacks, didn’t you?” He grabbed the plate and walked back to the kitchen to prepare more.

Zoro nodded and poured himself another glass of wine.

“How long have you been working here?” Zoro asked and the blond opened the fridge.

“About six years…”

“Really? Why didn’t I hear about this place before?”

“Because you don’t have normal friends”

“I have one… well, not that normal”

“Really?!”

Zoro rolled his eyes.

“His name is Luffy, he’s two years younger than me but… he’s fun, I guess”

“L-Luffy?!” The blond looked at him from the kitchen and Zoro nodded. “Monkey D. Luffy?”

“Yeah… Ace told me you know him”

“We are friends since we’re kids… He likes to come here and empty my kitchen when he has a free day and money on his pocket, just so we can have long conversations and do some other stuff”

“Really?!”

“Yeah… Did you think I was Ace’s friend? He just knows me because I’m his little brother’s friend”.

“Why didn’t he tell me about you?”

“Hmm? Because I’m not into making new friends”

Zoro laughed.

“But I’m sitting here, waiting for the snacks you’re preparing”

“That’s something else!”

“Oh, really?”

The blond was cutting some cheese when he noticed some plastic wrap next to him, an idea crossed his mind and he blushed until his face felt hot.

“Hey, Zoro…”

“Hmm?”

“Did you really make your mind about not kissing anyone?”

“I already told you, I can’t even touch someone with my hands, why would I kiss another person?”

“And if you could touch others… you would?”

“Of course, I would!”

“Who would you kiss?”

Zoro laughed.

“Do I look like I have someone I’d like to kiss?”

“yeah, you’re right…” The blond took the plastic wrap and cut a big piece of it. “What would you think of me stealing your first kiss?”

“You?!” Zoro laughed harder. “You’re already drunk, aren’t you?”

“We’re both drunk, Zoro… Just answer me”

“Well… If it’s you I think I’d like it…”

The blond laughed.

“So, if I steal your first kiss you wouldn’t be mad?”

“I’m already drunk… Plus, I’d kind of… like it?”

The blond blushed as he kept cutting the meat for the snacks.

“You’d like it?”

Zoro laughed.

“So, you’d die for kissing me?” Zoro said, walking towards the entrance of the kitchen and smiling at the blond.

“I can’t deny it, that’s a good joke” The blond rolled his eyes. “But I’d like to”

“Then kiss me”

“It’s pretty impossible, isn’t it?”

“Ah, you’re right…”

Sanji laughed as the other man looked down. He grabbed the piece of plastic wrap again and walked towards the other man.

“Hey, Zoro…”

“Hmm?”

“Will you really be okay?”

Zoro looked up at the blond and smiled.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I told you, it’s not like I don’t know that kissing someone I like won’t be something in my life”

He made a sad expression and the blond stopped when he was in front of him.

“Plus---“

The green haired man tried to speak again but the blond interrupted him by putting the plastic wrap softly on his face and putting his lips on top of the swordsman’s, the plastic wrap was between them but the feeling of Zoro’s lips was like he was really kissing him. Zoro slowly closed his eyes as his hands were on the blonde’s arms, safe thanks to the big jacket Sanji was wearing.

Sanji stopped kissing him and Zoro fell backwards, he sat on the floor and the blond laughed.

“What?”

He touched his lips and the blond smiled softly as the other man blushed until his ears were as red as his face.

“How about a second one?” Zoro muttered and the blond jumped in surprise.

“A second what?”

“A second kiss” He said in a low voice and Sanji laughed as he bent on his knees in front of him and used the plastic wrap to kiss him again.

“And another one?”

The blond smiled as he looked at the other man, his cheeks were a lighter color of red and his eye was narrowed in a way that only he could describe as precious, as the living demonstration of the desire that the other man had for him.

He did not want that moment to end, he only wanted the passing night to become eternal, that the sun would not come out and that only the two of them existed so that nothing and no one would end this beautiful moment.

Zoro closed his eyes as the blond kissed him again.

They didn’t want the night to end.

* * *

 

The next morning, Zoro woke up in his bed, smiling like a normal man of his age. He took a shower and changed his clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror and remembered Chopper’s words about him taking off his eyepatch.

There was a long scar that went from his eyebrow to his cheek but somehow it wasn’t ugly for him, it looked normal.

He stepped out of his room and noticed the blond getting out of his, smiling at the swordsman and then going downstairs without saying a thing. Zoro made a face and followed him, being surprised halfway by the blond pushing him to the wall and putting another piece of plastic wrap on his face to kiss him again.

“Good morning” The blond whispered and the other man smiled at him.

“Good morning”

“Your lunch is on the kitchen, hurry before Luffy finds it and eats it”

“Luffy?”

“He said he has a free day, so he came to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner at one time” Sanji rolled his eyes and Zoro laughed.

“He always eats so much… We could end the whole hunger in the world if he has a diet”

“Yeah, so hurry”

“I want another kiss” Zoro said without thinking and the blond smiled.

“Yeah, yeah… just one more”

* * *

Zoro arrived to his building with his lunchbox in hand and his swords on his waist, looking around and smiling like it was the best day of his life.

Everyone around him looked at him, their eyes open wide and all the people working on their desks stopping work just to see him.

“Oh, my dear lord... Zoro, is that you?!” Ace shouted from the other side of the office

 “Huh?” Zoro looked at him without changing his expression.

“Hey, man! Why are you smiling like that? What happened?”

“Uh…”

“The world is ending? Did you win lots of money?”

“Shut up…” Zoro laughed nervously and Ace’s mouth dropped.

“Seriously, why are you like this? I’ve never seen you like this, never!”

Zoro rolled his eyes and smiled again, ignoring him and walking towards his desk.

“Is it Sanji?”

“Huh?”

“Well… your humor has changed since you’ve been living together”

“It’s not your business”

“Ok… Then I can ask him”

“Whatever” Zoro rolled his eyes and Ace smiled.

* * *

The day passed with Zoro returning home late after chasing some delinquents, he was tired and hungry.

“Hey, are you okay?” The blond asked, looking at the other man entering the restaurant while making a bad face.

“I’m just tired and hungry”

Sanji laughed as the other man took off his swords from his seatbelt.

“Want to eat something?”

“It’s fine, you’re working…”

“We’ve already served every dish, we are just waiting for the customers to go home… Come on, what is your favorite dish?”

Zoro blushed and looked away as he muttered a word.

“Huh?! What was it?!” Sanji asked.

“Onigiri…”

“Onigiri? Really? I’m giving you the opportunity to ask for something difficult to eat and all you say is onigiri?”

“I like rice…”

The blond smiled as he entered the kitchen.

“Onigiri, right?”

“And a kiss” Zoro muttered again as the other man laughed while walking to the kitchen.

“And a kiss, then” The blond smiled “And another one, I want one too”

As good as all that was happening to him, he knew that sooner or later he would want more, that he would not settle for that because even with his gift he was human and made mistakes; He knew that touching that blond was risky, that it was impossible.

And yet nothing prevented this swordsman from dreaming of a promise of something different in his life, something warm and beautiful that life had not shown him.

* * *

 

And a week passed fast, with new feelings flowing on a certain restaurant by the center of the city, feelings that would lead to stuff no one ever imagined.

And that was when a certain night, the green haired man went home later than usual, he went upstairs, trying not to fall asleep, just to listen to the water of the shower and a certain blond humming a song.

He walked towards his room and the blond stopped singing, bringing a not so comfortable silence instead.

“Zoro?”

He jumped in surprise.

“Is it you, Zoro?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah…”

“J-Just let me get out of the shower and I can make you something to eat, you must be hungry” The blond said while Zoro could listen at the blond grabbing his towel in a hurry from the other side of the door.

“It’s fine, I’m not hungry”

“Don’t lie, idiot!” The blond opened the door and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair wet.

Zoro’s whole face felt hot and it started to look redder as he kept looking at the man in front of him.

“U-ugh… I…” He took a hand to his head and scratched it in a way to show embarrassment. And, why wouldn’t he? He was a bright tone of red in front of the blond.

“Are you okay, Zoro?”

The blond smiled as he touched the other man’s covered arm.

“I-I’m…”

He slightly jumped as he felt the warm sensation coming from the blond, it was normal since he just went out of the shower, his heart accelerating as the blond smiled, as he looked at the small drops of water falling from his hair to his shoulders and then to his torso, continuing through his abs to finally fall somewhere he would’ve liked to keep out of his mind.

“Do you feel sick or something?”

“I-I…”

The blond laughed as he got closer to him, trying not to touch any uncovered skin from the other man.

“Why are you blushing like that?”

Zoro tried to walk backwards and get away from the now blushing blond but he couldn’t, his back touched the wall and the blond got closer to him. He was thankful he got his gloves on, touching the blond was the last thing he wanted.

“Hey… stop looking at me like that” The blond said with a seductive smile as Zoro began to lose control of himself.

“N-No… I…”

“Come on, kiss---“

Zoro pushed him away and walked as fast as he could to his room, stomping the door.

“Hey, Zoro!” The blond knocked the door as the other man sat on the floor, pulling his own hair and trying to recover from the thing that happened before.

“Go away!” He shouted and the blond kicked the door.

“Fuck you! Open the damn door!”

“I told you to go away!”

“Come on! Are you mad?! I was just playing, I know I can’t fucking touch you, idiot! It’s not that I want to---“

Again, all around there was silence.

“You don’t want to what?” Zoro asked, his voice breaking. “You don’t want to die, right?”

“N-No! It’s not what I meant, I…!”

“You already said it!” He shouted as he opened the door.

“I’m a bit drunk, I didn’t mean to say it…”

“Come on, it’s not a big difference. I bet you always feel fear whenever you kiss me!”

He ran downstairs, pushing the blond away and getting out of the house before the blond tried to stop him.

“Hey, Zoro! Where the fuck are you going?!”

He heard the door close and walked to his room to get dressed.

When he finished, he took his phone and called Ace.

* * *

 

“Hey, Sanji!”

“Ace, is Zoro with you?”

“N-No… why?”

“It’s just…  We had a little fight and I thought he would go to you”

“I’m at my house but he hasn’t come here… Maybe he just went for a walk”

“You think?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry about him!”

The blond heard something fall on Zoro’s room and walked there.

“Huh?”

“What’s happening, Sanji?”

“I’ve just heard a sound”

When he entered Zoro’s room, he could hear a woman laughing behind him.

“Look at this~ I never thought I’d meet such an awesome chef like this” A woman with long white hair and blue eyes said with a big smile on her face, grabbing the blond by the shoulder and making him turn around to face her.

“W-Who are you?!”

“Sanji?! Sanji! What’s happening?!” Ace shouted as he heard the woman speak.

“Who are you?!”

“I can’t tell you, I’ve just come here to take the other guy living here… Zoro?”

“He’s not here and even if I knew where he is, I wouldn’t tell you!”

The woman laughed.

_**“Then you’ll have to come with me”** _


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is searching for the blond as he gets the best surprise in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And TOUCH is back with it's second and final chapter, guys~   
> I said I wanted to finish these things before Summer ended so... yeah... Thank you all so much for reading this story, I'm so thankful guys! :)

Ace punched the wall next to him as he heard Sanji drop the phone to the floor.

“Sanji! Sanji!”

The door of his room opened and Zoro and Luffy entered the house.

“Ace! Zoro will stay with us tonight!”

Ace looked at them and walked to his room, he looked around and took a pair of gloves he always used in case of an emergency, he pushed Luffy away as he put on the gloves and walked towards Zoro with a furious expression.

“So, you’ll be staying with us?!” He yelled as he punched him in the face.

“Ace, what’s wrong?!” Luffy shouted as he tried to stop him.

“Thanks to your stupid fight he’s been kidnapped!”

“What?! Sanji has been what?!” Luffy shouted as he looked at Zoro.

Zoro was on the floor without saying a thing.

“What have you been doing outside of work?!” Ace asked, grabbing Zoro by the collar of his shirt. “I’m asking you something!”

“Nothing!”

“Then why is someone at your house asking for you and taking Sanji instead?!”

Zoro’s eyes opened wide.

“What have you done, Zoro?!”

“What do you mean?!”

“A woman was in your room and all I could hear was Sanji dropping his phone!”

“W-Why didn’t he defend himself?!” Zoro asked, terrified to hear a bad answer.

“He doesn’t hit women” Luffy explained as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall next to him, he looked worried and in an instant, he took out his phone and went to his room.

Zoro pushed Ace away and ran outside the house, he ran as fast as his body could allow him to arrive home sooner.

“Hey, eyebrows!” Zoro ran inside the house and noticed Sanji’s shoes were still on their place and there was some stuff on the floor.

“Eyebrows!” Zoro shouted as he ran into every room on the house, he went upstairs and found a wet towel on the floor, as well as some drops of blood.

He went into Sanji’s room and his eyes opened wide when he noticed the bed was burnt, there were no traces of the blond there. He walked towards his room and found Sanji’s phone on the floor: it was broken, and again, the blond wasn’t there.

He sat on his bed after he took the broken phone and looked at it, the wet towel was still on his other hand.

“Damn it…”

He threw the phone to the wall and let the towel fall to the floor, just to pull his hair and look around him.

“Where is he?” Ace said, opening the door and looking at Zoro.

“He’s gone”

Ace sighed and walked towards Zoro.

“We’ll find him… after all, it’s our job” He smiled as Zoro kept looking down. “Right, Luffy?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah” Luffy entered from the window and Zoro looked at him. “Sorry, it looked like fun”

“So… Where should we start?”

“I called some friends!” Luffy said with a big smile as he jumped back outside.

“He never learns… Sorry, he always enters from the window if he sees an opportunity, he’s like a damn monkey”

Zoro stood up and looked through the window.

“Luffy, wait! I’m going with you!” He shouted as Ace made a face.

“Geez… you’re the same kind of idiots”

Zoro jumped through and landed on a tree before he jumped to the grass and ran after Luffy.

* * *

 

“Just wait and see! These guys are amazing!” Luffy explained, opening his arms and smiling as they walked towards a part of the city full of lights and awesome buildings.

“Fine… I hope they can help us…”

“Oh! It’s here!” Luffy ran towards a small building and opened the door, he ran to a small apartment at the end of the hall and opened the door again. “Guys! I brought Zoro with me!”

A group of strangers and people Zoro could remember was at the place.

“Zoro?!” Chopper jumped from his seat as he walked inside the room.

“You must be kidding” Nami was there, sitting on the edge of the table in front of an older woman.

“Do you know him?” The woman asked as she looked at Zoro.

“He’s living with Sanji”

“Ah… Your boss, the chef, right?”

“Hey!” A big, muscled man shouted as he poured cola on a glass.

“Did he come to meet the awesome Usopp?!” A long nosed man shouted and posed.

“What are you doing here, Zoro?”

“I-Im…”

“Sanji’s missing” Luffy said with a serious expression.

“What?!” Nami shouted as she stood up and ran towards them. “Who’s going to pay me now?!”

“That’s not the problem here, damn witch!”

“It is! I need the money!”

Zoro looked at her with deadly eyes as Luffy got inside the place to drink something with the big guy there.

“So, Luffy… Who are these guys?”

“It seems you already know Nami and Chopper” Luffy said and pointed to the other woman in the room. “She’s Robin and these two guys here are Franky and Usopp”

“Do you have any clue of where’s Sanji?” Nami crossed her arms and sat on a couch near the window.

“He called Ace and then he disappeared, Ace says a woman was there with him”

Suddenly, Zoro’s phone rang and everyone in the room looked at him.

“Who is it?” Zoro answered the call and he could hear a woman laughing from the other side.

“Your friend, he’s here with me” She laughed again. “We’re at the port, next to the island full of rocks and I’ll be glad to welcome you”

“What do you want?! How can I know that guy is with you?!”

Zoro could hear the woman moving the phone.

“Zoro! Don’t come, Don’t come here!” Sanji shouted. “H-Hey! Don’t touch me!”

“O-Oi! Eyebrows!”

“Now you know he’s with us, right? Let’s do something good… Come tomorrow at this hour”

“What do you want?! Leave the blond alone! I won’t do as you said, I don’t even know who are you!”

“I want something yours”

She hung up and Zoro’s eyes opened wide, he looked at everyone around him and ran out of the place.

“Zoro!”

“I’ll stop him!” Robin crossed her arms.

“Wait! You can’t touch him!” Nami stopped her with an alarmed expression.

“Why?”

“You’ll die!” Luffy shouted and ran outside.

“Franky, take him, please!” Nami shouted to the big man.

“Damn it, why did I have to use gloves now of all times?” Franky ran after Zoro and caught him by taking his arm. “Stop right there!”

“Let me go! They’re at the port!”

“Why are you acting like that?!” Nami asked.

“They’re in a relationship” Ace said, walking through the hall. He gently kicked Franky and took Zoro by his shirt. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“W-We’re not…!”

“Yes, you are… Come on! You don’t kiss people you don’t like!”

“H-How did you---?!”

“Really?!” Chopper was amazed at Ace’s comment.

“Kiss?!” Nami asked with surprise.

“That’s a long story, I’ll tell you later, ok?” Ace smiled.

“Why are you here, Ace?” Luffy asked with a big smile.

“Hmm? Well, you left Sanji’s house and left me behind, I called Sabo”

“Sabo?! Where’s him?!”

A blond man with a big scar on his eye walked behind Ace, towards Luffy and smiled at him.

“I’m here” He smiled at Luffy and looked at the people inside the room. “Hey there, Robin”

The woman gently waved at him and smiled.

“Can we concentrate on that damn blond?!”

“That woman just called you, right?”

“Yeah”

“Then let’s go---!”

Suddenly, the lights on the hall went off and after a moment the whole building became dark.

“Luffy!” Nami shouted and everyone in there stopped moving, alarmed and trying to look around.

“Nami! Where are you?!”

“Zoro stay where you are, we don’t want accidents here!” Ace shouted as he tried to walk through the hall, a small flame on his hand. “Zoro!”

“Hey, Zoro!” Luffy shouted. “Nami!”

None of them answered, the others stayed in their places.

“Are all the others all right?!” Sabo shouted.

“Yeah” He could hear in a unison, moments later, the lights turned on and everyone was there except for Zoro and Nami.

“W-What happened?!”

“They’re gone…” Robin said and stood up to take one of Nami’s bracelets on the floor.

“Tch! What can we do?”

* * *

 

“Let me go!” Nami screamed as some men tried to push her inside a car. “Who the hell are you?! I have nothing to do with this!”

“You’re one of their friends, so stay calm!” One of them shouted as he kept pushing her.

“Why are you doing this?!”

“Because we need your help” Nami could hear a feminine voice.

There was a woman inside the car, sitting next to her with a glass of wine on her hand and a cellphone on the other.

“You know both the blondie and the weirdo with green hair, right?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Let’s have a quick conversation before we arrive to our destination” She smiled at Nami and took a sip from her glass.

* * *

 

“W-Where am I…?” Zoro woke up on a bed inside a dark room, the smell of sea surrounded him as he tried to look for his swords.

He tried to look around and suddenly some candles appeared near him, he looked around when he heard someone breathing heavily next to him.

“Huh?”

He turned around and found the blond with his hands on his chest, he was turning blue by the loss of oxygen and then he stopped moving.

“O-Oi! Blond! What’s happening?!”

“Z-Zo--!”

“Who did this to you?!”

Somehow, the blond managed to move his hand and pointed at him.

“N-No! Wait, why?!”

Zoro looked at him and noticed his hand was grabbing Sanji’s.

“No!”

* * *

 

A cold feeling around his body woke him up, his breathing was heavy and his whole body hurt, his eye opened wide as he looked around him, he was wet and there was a woman in front of him.

“W-Who are you?!” He tried to move but he was chained to the wall.

“Did you enjoy your dream?”

“Where is he?!”

“Hmm? Who?” She asked, looking down at the water around them.

“The blond!”

“Ah, him… To tell you the truth… I don’t know, some guys took him”

“Who?!”

“I knew you were having some debts and I asked them… I just… Oh!” She started to laugh as Zoro got furious.

“What now?!”

“I know where he is!” She smiled and got closer to Zoro.

“Tell me! Get me out of here! Why are you doing this?!”

“Oh, no, no… I’ll let you go but… I need something in exchange”

“What?!”

She suddenly took Zoro’s chains and they broke in pieces

“I’ll take it later, go away”

“My swords, where are my swords?!”

“Agh! You want everything!” The woman made a face as she took the swords from a small table and threw them to Zoro. “Now go!” She pushed him outside and suddenly took his uncovered arm.

“D-Don’t---“

She smiled at him as she looked at a small piece of paper on her hands.

“See you later, green man!”

“But where is he?!”

“Huh? Just walk towards the beach… We’re still at the port”

Zoro quickly opened his eyes as he found himself on the beach, he was lying on the floor and Nami was sitting next to him.

“What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know… It was so weird…”

“Zoro… Where are we?”

“At the beach…”  
“I know that, idiot! How did we get here?!”

“I don’t know…” He said as he stood up and looked around him. “Let’s go, we need to find the blond”

“Hey, isn’t he your partner?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you always call him that or some other nicknames?”

“It’s not your problem” He said, walking towards what seemed to be a restaurant complex.

“Sheesh! Why are you always like that?!” She kicked him on the stomach and a dark cloud appeared on top of him.

“W-What?!”

“Just be rude again… I’m waiting!”

“Damn witch!”

The cloud started to produce electricity and suddenly a thunder hit Zoro.

“Agh!” He fell to the floor and grabbed with his hand a plant near him.

“Huh?” Nami looked at the plant and noticed it wasn’t dying. “What the…” The cloud disappeared and Zoro got up from the floor.

“Agh, I hate when you do that!”

“Shut up…” Nami bent on her knees and looked at the plant. “Zoro… Please cut that plant in two”

“Hah?! Why?!”

“Just do it!”

Zoro rolled his eyes as he unsheathed his sword and cut the plant in two.

Nami opened her eyes as she looked at how tiny drops of water fell from the plant.

“T-That…!”

“Hey, are you crazy?! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Luffy opened his eyes wide as he woke up, they were getting to the beach by car and he couldn’t see Zoro or Nami anywhere.

“Hey, Luffy… Do you think they’re fine?” Sabo asked.

“They are, she’s pretty intelligent and he’s really strong”

“Yeah! They’re fine!” Ace, who was driving, smiled at Luffy, turning around without looking to the front.

“A-Ace! Stop the car, there’s someone at the front!”

“Hah?!”

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of the car and smiled at them; he was wearing a black coat without any shirt, showing the tattoos around his whole torso, he wasn’t showing his face and  there was a long sword on his hand and he was unsheathing it.

“G-Get out of the car!” Ace shouted, stopping the car and jumping out of it, Sabo and Luffy followed him as the car was suddenly cut in two.

“W-What the fuck was that?!” Luffy looked at the man in front of them.

“My bad, I wasn’t allowed to let you get any further”

“What do you mean?!”

“Just stop making questions and get back home”

“We can’t do that, we need to save our friends!”

“They are fine… But you can’t interfere…”

“Cut the crap!” Ace shouted as fire was all around his body.

“If you don’t let us, then we’ll have to stop you first!” Sabo shouted as his hands filled with fire, just like gloves. Luffy smiled as he closed his fists.

* * *

 

“What do you mean we can’t continue?!” Robin said as she parked her car and looked at Smoker.

“Ace told us you were going there, we don’t need an accident”

“B-But…!”

A man walked towards them, shirtless, his body all black and shiny, as if it was an armor.

“Who the fuck is him?!” Smoker asked as the man smiled at them.

“W-We don’t know him”

The others got out of the car as the man ran towards it and punched it away.

“Someone told me to distract you… I guess I have no choice”

* * *

 

Nami walked behind Zoro, she wondered what happened to the plant and suddenly noticed how Zoro touched every plant on his way without noticing they weren’t dying.

“W-What the…”

“Did you say something?” Zoro turned around to look at her and she smiled.

“No, nothing…"

She opened her eyes wide and stopped walking. Even if nothing was happening to the plants around them, she had to be sure Zoro was safe to touch.

Maybe the situation or the stress Zoro was in was the cause of Zoro’s powers losing their strength.

“Hey, Zoro”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think someone can lose their powers?”

“Well… I wouldn’t be here if I believed in that”

“Huh?”

“Maybe if I didn’t have this ‘so-called’ gift of mine… I wouldn’t have met him”

“I think you’re right… Maybe you wouldn’t be a policeman either”

“Correct”

“What would you do if you lost your gift?”

“The same thing I wished I could do now”

“What is it?”

Zoro sighed and Nami looked at him, she could see his sadness even from behind.

“Being able to have a normal relationship with him” Zoro stopped walking and scratched the back of his head.

Nami looked down as Zoro bit his lip and continued to walk.

“Sorry for asking”

“Let’s just concentrate on finding the blond”

“Y-Yeah”

* * *

 

As they walked through the beach, they got to the port and noticed there were black cars around it.

“Oi! Don’t fucking touch me!”

Zoro and Nami’s eyes opened wide as they heard that voice.

“It’s Sanji!” Nami said and moved her finger.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Creating a distraction”

As she moved her finger, the wind was getting stronger, blowing towards the cars and moving one of them slowly out of the road.

“W-What the fuck?!” One of the men asked, trying to run towards the car.

“Go for it, bunch of idiots!” A tall man with a scar on his face said and some men ran to the car.

“Ugh…” Zoro’s expression changed as he hid behind a rock.

“What is it, Zoro?”

“I got in a debt with these idiots, maybe the woman who took the blond helped them. This guy is working for the government and tried to take my house… But I never thought he would go to this extent”

They waited for the men going for a car to disappear and Nami moved her hand.

“What now, witch?”

“Don’t call me that, idiot. It’s going to rain”

As soon as she said that, it started to rain and the man with the scar changed his expression.

“Shit!”

“Oi! When are you going to let me go?!”

“Until your green haired friend comes here and pays the rest of the money”

“I can pay it, bunch of idiots!”

“No, don’t bother… He’ll pay with his life” Another man with a big body said as his hand turned into a blade.

“B-But if it’s all about money, you can have it!” The blond said with an alarmed expression.

“He took too long”

* * *

 

As Luffy and Ace were trying to attack the other man, Sabo was looking around him, but every time they walked through the road, they returned to the same spot.

“So, this is his ability”

Luffy threw a fast punch to him and suddenly he showed his face.

“Luffy, get out of the way, I’ll burn this idiot until he’s roasted!”

“W-Wait Ace, I know this guy!”

The man’s eyes opened wide and Luffy stretched his arm to grab him, stopping him from moving his hands.

“Why are you trying to stop us, Torao?!”

The man moved, trying to free himself and not answering to the question.

“What the fuck?” Ace said and looked at his eyes. “Oi, Luffy… He’s not conscious!”

“Hah?! He’s moving!”

“He means this idiot is under someone’s control”

Luffy made a face and suddenly extended his hand.

“Then I’ll just have to do the same thing that Nami does when I sleep too much”

“Wha---“

Luffy slapped him repeatedly on the face as his brothers changed expressions every time he slapped him harder.

“Oh, shit…”

The man in Luffy’s arms woke up and suddenly looked at Luffy.

“Why… The fuck are you slapping me, idiot?!”

“Ah, this man is the one I’ve been looking for… So that means you were controlled all this time?”

“Hah?!”

“It explains everything…”

“I was in my house and suddenly, some crazy woman got in my apartment and just sat in my living room until I got freaked out and tried to attack her… That’s all I remember”

Luffy laughed.

“Then it’s all fine!”

Luffy’s cellphone rang and he took the call.

“Ah, let me help you” Sabo said as he helped Law to sit on the floor.

“What do you mean there’s a man with a black body destroying your car?!”

Law’s eyes opened wide.

“Is it Vergo?!” Law asked and Ace turned around to face him.

“Do you know that guy? He’s wanted”

“I’ve been trying to catch him myself, I’m from another district”

“So, you’re from the police, too…”

“They got out of men due to his horrible strength and asked me, a damn doctor to stop him”

Ace laughed.

“I can go catch him” Sabo said and put on a pair of gloves.

“I’ll go with you”

“They are some streets away from here, please help them, guys!”

“It seems you’ve been under that woman’s control all this time, right?”

“I guess…”

“Then don’t worry, go help our friends with my brother and I’ll fill a report later about your situation, that way they won’t fire you” Ace said as he fixed his hair.

“Thanks”

“By the way, what’s your name?”

“Trafalgar Law”

Ace’s expression changed to a surprised one and then he laughed.

Both Sabo and Law walked away from them.

“Why are you laughing, Ace?”

“He’s Rosinante’s boyfriend, all this time he wanted to take the case to protect him”

“Ah, yeah… That big, clumsy guy?”

“Yeah”

“Those two are funny together”

* * *

 

Law and Sabo ran through the streets and suddenly heard people screeming, finding Vergo trying to take the car on his arms.

“Well, if I use fire I can cause the car to explode”

“Use it to create a barrier between the people and them, I’ll cut this guy in half”

A ring of fire appeared around Vergo and suddenly the car disappeared, falling from the sky out of the fire ring. Law ran towards him and suddenly punched him in the chest.

A heart inside a box appeared In his hand and he pressed it, making Vergo fall on his knees, his body turned to a normal color again and Law sighed.

“This one was unconscious, too”

“Hah?!”

“He was being used, just as me”

Vergo fell to the floor as he grabbed his chest and Law noticed he was still pressing the heart.

“Oh, my bad”

“Sabo! Weren’t you with Ace and Luffy?!”

“He sent us to help you, guys… They are going to the port”

“I see… so everything’s fine now…” Robin said as she sat on the floor with a tired expression.

“Ah, so you tried to stop him”

“Franky was the most affected, his back is still bleeding”

Robin pointed at Franky, who was being dragged into an ambulance.

“What happened to him?”

“Vergo threw him some blocks away”

Law laughed and Robin looked at him with wide eyes.

“Ah, Law! Where have you been all this time?”

“Doing the same stuff as Vergo, it seems we both have been under someone’s control”

“Whom?”

“The one that took your blond friend”

“I see…”

“Let’s go to the ambulance, you must be worried about Franky” Sabo said as he took her hand and helped her stand up. “And you’ll have to check that face” Sabo said as he looked at Law.

“What happened to my face”

“Luffy slapped you repeatedly”

“That idiot…!”

* * *

 

After Nami started a storm, Luffy and Ace drove to the road in front of the port.

“Ah, there they are!” Luffy said as he pointed at Sanji.

“I can’t see that woman, just some dangerous guys…” Ace said and looked around them.

“Were you talking about me?” Someone said from behind and both men turned around. “Hey, there”

“W-What the…?!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t harm you… I just want to see your green haired friend in action, that’s all”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I’m talking about, mister policeman…”

“Are you trying to take his ability again?!”

“Oh, no… I already did it!”

Luffy’s eyes opened wide and he tried to get out of the car.

“Stop him”

Ace took him by the shirt.

“Wait! I need to tell Zoro!”

“No! Wait, Luffy!”

“I’m just having fun… He caught my attention with that weird gift of his, that’s all” She smiled. “Well, no matter how, you won’t get out of the car to stop my fun”

“What do you mean?! So, Sanji will have to get harmed just because you want to see all this act?!”

“I want to see to what extent he can go to save the blond… If he gives up, I’ll just give his gift back and ruin his life again… Plus, I’m pretty sure he hasn’t noticed”

“Why do you say that?”

“This redhead friend of you is letting me know everything this guy is doing, she has noticed he doesn’t kill whatever living thing he touches, so that means she’s starting to have suspicions”

“Shit…!”

The woman opened the door and walked out of the car.

“Once this all finishes, you’ll be able to get out of here… Just get comfortable and watch”

She closed the door and Ace shouted.

“Hey, let us out of here!” He said as he tried to open the door. “Hey!”

“Shit…!”

“Hey, Luffy! Help me open this door!” Ace looked at the young man, who was looking through the window.

“Ah, it’s fine… I trust in Zoro”

“You trust in Zoro, my ass! Help me, idiot!”

* * *

 

Zoro prepared his swords and Nami took the chance to take out a pen, she took his arm with her finger and opened her eyes wide when she noticed nothing happened to her.

“W-What did you touch me with?!”   
“W-With this pen! You can stop hiding now, I’ll stop the man with the scar!”

A black cloud appeared on top of that man and lots of thunderlights surrounded him.

“Oi, Mr. 0! What the hell is happening here?!”

“He must be around here”

Zoro walked towards them with two swords in his hands.

“Zoro!” The blond said as he looked at the green haired man.

“Are you okay, blondie?!”

“Y-Yeah! Hurry up and finish this, bastard!”

The other man turned his hand in a blade again and ran towards Zoro, in a second, Zoro stopped him with his swords and jumped backwards, away from him.

“Shit!” Nami ran from behind the rock and to Sanji’s direction, she freed him from the rope that was around him and smiled. “Why didn’t you just burn it?”

“I didn’t know what these guys were capable of”

The thunders around the man with the scar disappeared and he grabbed Nami by the back.

“Ah! Nami!” Luffy tried to open the door and he did it, he got out and closed it before Ace was able to get out of there.

“Luffy, you idiot!”

The young man ran towards them and hit the man with the scar, sending him away from Nami.

“Are you okay, guys?!”

“Y-Yes!”

“Oh, so it’s Straw hat!”

“Crocodile!”

Nami got away from them and took Sanji’s hand, they ran near the car as Zoro was still fighting the other man.

Luffy repeatedly punched crocodile, until he broke the bench that separated the port to the sea and kicked him in the stomach, in a second, Crocodile’s body turned into sand and he trapped Luffy’s foot on his stomach.

“Now, now…”

“Agh! Shit!”

“I knew it, it’s crocodile!” Nami said as she looked at them.

“Huh?”

“He won’t be able to turn into sand as far as it is raining…!”

“How do you know him?!” Sanji said and Nami made a face.

“He’s working in the government!”

“Hah?!”

“It’s a long story” Nami moved her hand and it started to rain.

Luffy freed his foot from that man and punched him away to the sea, leaving him unconscious. He tried to walk to help Zoro but his leg was bleeding.

“Agh, shit!”

“Zoro!” Sanji screamed as the big man made a big cut on Zoro’s arm.

“Fuck!” Zoro shouted as he tried to resist the pain.

Sanji appeared behind the big man with his body covered in fire. He kicked him in the back and Zoro ran away from them, preparing to cut him once the blond jumped away from him, Mr. 0 moved his arm to Sanji’s direction and Sanji opened his eyes in surprise.

“Get away from him, blonde! Don’t get involved in this!”

Sanji made a face, as if he was in pain and jumped away from him. Zoro ran towards him and the other man stopped him with his arm still turned into a blade.

“You’ll need more than that to stop me!”

Nami was looking at them fight as she heard someone hitting the inside of the car.

“Ah! Ace!” Nami said as she looked at him.

Ace was pointing at Sanji’s side with an alarmed look in his face and screaming, Nami opened her eyes wide when she looked at what he was pointing.

Once Luffy could stand up properly, the blond was thrown away by Mr. 0; Luffy caught him and noticed the blood on Sanji’s shirt.

“Oi, Sanji!”

“Wait! I-I need to help Zoro!”

Ace was finally able to get out of the car and Sanji ran towards them, as the big man jumped on top of Zoro, he was about to kill the green haired man until a fire sent him away from Zoro.

“Wh-What the?!” Ace shouted in surprise as he looked at how the blond ran towards Zoro and stood in front of him with his leg in fire.

“Oi, Zoro! Are you okay?!”

“Get out of the way, idiot!” Zoro shouted as he stood up and pushed the blond away by hitting him on the side, his swords still in hand, Mr. 0 running towards them and Sanji screaming in horror as Zoro ran towards him.

“Zoro!”

The sound of steel and drops of blood in the floor. Ace looked around him and ran towards Crocodile, who was still at the beach.

“You’ll have to pay for all this, Crocodile”

“For what?!”

“All this time you knew about the case and you didn’t do anything!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!”

“Don’t tell me…!”

The woman was sitting far from them at the beach as she smiled and looked to the port’s direction.

“Yes, he and his friend were under my spell” The woman said and smiled. “I’ll take this!” She shouted as she showed Ace a small piece of paper.

“What’s that?!”

“His gift, of course!” She laughed. “I had fun around this city, thank you for the act”

“W-Wait!”

She disappeared as Ace blinked and he looked around, searching for her.

“Who was that woman?” Crocodile asked, “Where the fuck am I?!”

“So, all this time you’ve been under her control?!”

“Hah?!”

Ace sighed loudly and heard Nami scream.

“Shit! Crocodile, stay here!”

Ace ran back to the car and Nami was looking at Zoro and the other man, Mr. 0 had a big bruise on his chest and he was on the floor, Zoro’s arm was bleeding and he had a cut on his chest.

“Ugh…”

“Zoro!” Luffy and Ace ran towards him and he coughed.

“I-I’m fine! Where’s the blonde?!”

“L-Let me help you!”

“Don’t touch me, Luffy!”

Zoro looked around him as he pressed his chest and looked at the blond who was getting up from the floor and looking at him with a tired expression. He was even paler and the fire around his leg disappeared slowly.

“Are you okay?!”

“Ah…” The blond walked towards him and looked at his hand full of blood. “So that guy really got me” He laughed and Nami’s eyes opened wide.

“Sanji! Why didn’t you tell us before?!”

Sanji’s shirt was full of blood and Zoro had an alarmed look in his face.

“S-Sorry guys”

He closed his eyes and Ace grabbed him before he fell to the floor.

“Shit…! I accidentally cut him with my---“ Zoro’s sight blurred and he started to hear less.

“No, idiot! That guy did it, you just pushed him away” Ace said as he tried to check the blond. “Is that guy alive?”

“Y-Yes!” Nami said as she checked him.

“Ah, fine…”

Crocodile walked towards them and sighed.

“Crocodile!” Luffy shouted as he looked at him.

“Wait, Luffy! He was under her control all this time!”

It all moved around Zoro and he fell to the floor.

“Zoro…” Nami said as she ran towards him.

A car stopped near them and Sabo got out of it with Robin and Law.

“What happened to him?!”

Nami tried to take Zoro’s arm to check if he was still alive.

“Oi, Nami! Don’t do it!” Sabo said as he ran towards her.

“It’s fine! It’s safe to touch him now! J-Just call an ambulance!”

* * *

 

Zoro’s eyes moved while closed as he felt a cold hand on his arm, it was soothing and---

“W-Wait!” He woke up and a female doctor with gloves on was touching his arm.

“Don’t worry, son… I checked your expedient”

“W-Were’s the blond?”

“Well, there are lots of blonds around the world…” The doctor laughed and Zoro looked at her.

“Good morning, sleepy man”

It was the woman from before, the one that took the blond.

“W-What do you want?!”

“Well… I heard you got hurt and I wanted to apologize, that’s all”

“Hah?!”

“I just wanted to have some fun, but I never thought it would get like that”

“You know you must get arrested, right?”

“Ah, about that… Your friend, the guy with the freckles…”

“Ace”

“Ah, that one!” She chuckled. “He was diligent with me and set me free” She rolled her eyes.

“I see… Why did you do all this?”

“Well, I don’t know… find the answer yourself”

“What do you mean?!”

“Hmm? Ah, I don’t really know…!”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to take something from me?!” Zoro tried to stand up but the woman stopped him.

“Hey, easy… I don’t want to lose my job” She smiled “I already took it, you can come and thank me later”

She walked out of the room as the sound of her high heels made Zoro’s eyebrow twitch.

What was she talking about?

* * *

 

_The woman took the phone and crushed it as the blond jumped away from her._

_“What do you mean I’ll go with you?!” A big ring of fire appeared around the blond. “Who are you?!”_

_“Listen, I’m tired of this… Your friend’s ability is a nuisance to people’s security and I need to take it along with his life”_

_“Hah?!”_

_“What if he finds a way to get a family?! His kids would be born with that damn gift of his!”_

_“What did he do to you?!”_

_“Well… Nothing, I guess”_

_“If you want an ability or a life, then take mine, he still has to find a meaning around whatever is happening to him!”_

_“Weren’t you fighting a while ago?”_

_“That was my fault… I… I want him to understand that he can still enjoy life”_

_The woman looked at him with wide eyes._

_“I see… Well, then” She fixed her hair. “Then come with me”_

_\--_

_“Hey, is it necessary to destroy my house?!”_

_“Yeah” She said as she threw stuff to the floor. “You also turned your bed on fire, thanks to that stupid fire ring of yours” She rolled her eyes._

_“Ah, that…”_

_“Listen, I just need your help on something… These guys said they know Zoro and that they need our help with some stuff”_

_They walked to the entrance and the blond was about to put some shoes on._

_“Wait! I’ll give you some shoes later, let’s leave these here for the drama”_

_“Hah?!”_

_“Just do it, for that green haired man’s sake”_

* * *

 

Zoro checked his wounds and stood up. He closed his eyes as everything moved around him and walked out of the room as it stopped.

He looked through the hall, trying to find the blond, but walking was difficult as his wounds still hurt.

He looked through a door and found the blond sleeping calmly as his old man was sleeping on a chair next to him.

“Uh…” He walked away and returned to his room.

He had to apologize for pushing him away and not noticing he hurt the blond with his sword, he had to apologize about running away from home and not staying to protect him. And then get out of that house and forget about him.

He didn’t want to cause trouble to the blond anymore.

They were not able to have a normal relationship and he knew he was destined to be alone.

“Shit…” He said as he slowly returned to his room.

* * *

 

The next morning, Nami walked inside Sanji’s room and Zeff looked at her.

“Huh? Who are you?”

“I’m Sanji’s friend, I’m working with him at his restaurant”

“I see…” Zeff said as he looked at the blond. “I guess I’ll have to apologize for his constant behavior towards women”

“Oh, no! It’s fine, I learned to deal with that!” She laughed and Zeff stood up.

“By the way, do you know a person named Zoro?” He said as he walked to the door.

“Ah, he’s living with Sanji… He also got injured, so he can’t come and visit him” She said and sat on the chair. “Why?”

“This idiot keeps repeating that name in his sleep!”

“Ah…” She laughed. “It’s pretty normal…”

“Well, then… I’ll go and get something to eat”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him”

“Thank you”

The blond opened his eyes and looked at Nami, who was checking her phone.

“Nami…”

“Ah, Sanji! You’re finally awake!”

“W-Where’s Zoro? Is he okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” She looked at him. “He’s now stable…”

“Did you guys tell the doctors about not touching him?”

“Yeah, it was on his expedient”

“I see…”

“Are you feeling well now? You had such a deep wound, you even lost lots of blood!”

“R-Really?”

“On top of that, the fire you produced when you got in front of Zoro was so strong that it burned your leg a little…”

“Ah, my bad!” He laughed. “I want to see him…”

“He’s still recovering” She sighed. “And you must sleep, I’ll give you a surprise later” Nami said laughing with joy.

“Hmm?”

“Just go to sleep, I’ll go and check Zoro” Nami said as she walked out of the room and smiled eagerly.

The blond sighed as his eyelids closed slowly. He was still tired from all the action he had before.

* * *

 

“Hey, Zoro!”

Nami said as he found the green haired man sitting on the edge of his bed and eating breakfast.

“Hey, damn witch”

“How are you doing?”

“I guess I’m ready to get out of this damn hospital…”

“Hmm…”

“How’s the blond doing?”

“Well… If you can stand up already, you can go later and check for yourself” She said with a big smile.

“Hey…”

“What is it?”

“I guess I’ll just go away and change to another police station…” Zoro said as he stopped eating and looked down.

“Oh, that will be terrible!” Ace said as he walked inside the room with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. “I brought flowers, this room looks sad”

Zoro laughed.

“Thank you”

“Are you really serious on transferring?!”

“Well, yes… I don’t want to see the blond if the only thing I can do is cause him trouble…” Zoro sighed. “It’s obvious I’ll never have a normal relationship with him”

“And why do you make that decision by yourself?” Nami asked as she crossed her arms.

“Oh, she’s getting mad, bro! But don’t worry, now you’ll be able to---“

Nami stopped Ace from talking much further by hitting him on the side with her elbow.

“I know you’ll be able to have a normal relationship now, Zoro!”

“I can’t even touch him!”

“And why did Ace mention something about kissing the other time?”

Ace laughed.

“T-That…!” Zoro blushed as he looked at Nami’s face.

“If there’s love between a couple, then it can be a normal relationship! Physical contact isn’t everything”

“I don’t know, Nami… Before he disappeared, we had a fight about that…”

“Hey, I already told you it’s fine, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, just listen to her” Ace said and Nami nodded.

“Now, finish eating and go with him to apologize for that damn hit on his wound”

“Shit, I already forgot that I injured him”

“The injury was already there” Ace said and Zoro’s eyes opened wide. “Didn’t you hear me before you passed out?! Mr. 0 did it and you just pushed him away by hitting his damn wound without noticing!”

“Ah, what an idiot” Nami rolled her eyes and ace laughed.

“Well, we’ll go to visit Franky, he had some injuries because of last time”

“Ah, yeah…”

“Sanji is like five rooms from here”

“Yeah, I know the way”

* * *

 

The day passed slowly for the blond, he had finished eating and Nami walked inside the room with a big smile.

“Did you talk to Zoro?”

“Hmm? He hasn’t come here”

“R-Really? I guess he’s just taking his time…” She sat next to the blond.

“When will I be able to get out of this hospital?”

“Well, they said that it’ll take two or three days”

“And what about Zoro?”

“Two days, he’s fast when it comes to recovering”

“Yeah, I’ve already seen that” He laughed.

“Well, I just came to check, I’ll go get a shower and something to eat at my house” She said and stood up. “Ah, yeah…”

“Maybe Zoro will come here later. I’ll go and fix some things at my house, so I guess only your father will come these days and I’ll come when you’re out of the hospital”

“Ah, thank you… I’ll be waiting for him”

“Yeah, sure”

* * *

 

Two days passed and Zoro never went to see the blond, he was starting to get worried.

“Well, Sanji” Chopper said as he got inside the room. “I guess you’re fine now, you’ll be able to get out of here tomorrow’s night if there’s no complications”

“Really?!”

“Yeah!”

“Hey, do you know how’s Zoro doing?”

“Ah, a colleague of mine decided to attend him, but I heard that he’s fine, that he’ll leave tonight”

“Nami said he would come and talk with me…”

“Well, I don’t really know… But he’s some rooms from here, you’re now able to stand up properly, right?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Maybe you can go and talk to him later… It’s now time for breakfast, so just wait for your food, okay?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Nami peeked inside the room and looked at Sanji.

“What’s with that long face?” She asked and Chopper turned around to see her.

“Ah! Nami!”

“Hi, Chopper!” She looked at Sanji again. “Why is he so sad?”

“He said Zoro hasn’t come to see him”

“Hah?! But he said he’ll come!”

“W-Why is it that important? Don’t they live together? Once both get out of here, they can hang out together”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious that I wanted to surprise those idiots with the fact that it’s now safe to touch Zoro!” Nami’s eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. “Shit, I let it slip out!”

Suddenly, Sanji and Chopper looked at the redhead and stared at her without saying a thing, making an uncomfortable silence fill the room.

“W-What did you say?”

“Ugh! H-His gift was taken away… I already touched him when he passed out, so it’s safe… Even the nurses touched him without gloves when we got here”

“F-For real?!” Sanji instantly stood up and ran towards her. “Are you for real?!”

Nami smiled and nodded as the other man looked at her with wide eyes and a forming smile.

“I-I… I need to see him!”

“He’s in that room” Nami pointed at a door and Sanji ran towards it.

“Sanji! Don’t run!” Chopper shouted and the blond ignored him, opening the door in a hurry and walking inside.

“Z-Zoro---!”

The room was empty and a Doctor got inside there after him.

“Ah, he already went home”

“T-That voice!” Sanji turned around to see the doctor and found the woman from before wearing white clothes. “A-Are you a doctor?!”

“Ah, yes… I guess I forgot to tell you”

“Is it true that I can touch Zoro?!”

“Well, you’ll need to check it by yourself tomorrow…”

“W-Wait, Chopper! Can Sanji get out of here sooner?!” Nami asked and the blond got out of the room to look at her. The female doctor smiled and walked away from them, the sound of her high heels being the only sound there, echoing and making the blond shudder.

“I-I… Well, he already ran without any problem…”

“Please! We need to stop that idiot Zoro!”

“Stop him?!” Sanji said as he walked towards her.

“He said he didn’t want to cause trouble anymore, that it was better if he disappeared… What if he’s planning to go now?!”

“Where the hell are my clothes?!”

“Wait, I can’t just let you go like that!” Chopper said with an alarmed expression.

“Yes, you can! Just give me my damn clothes back!”

“I brought some!” Nami said and gave him a bag.

“Nami! Don’t help him like that!”

“But he’s already running, isn’t he fine?!”

“O-Oi!”

The blond got inside the room and changed his clothes.

“Sorry, Chopper…!”

He walked out of the room and ran to the exit.

“W-Wait!”

“Sorry…” Nami said and followed the blond, running behind him.

Sanji ran out of the hospital and noticed he didn’t know where he was.

“Let’s go! My car’s right there!” She took his arm and they ran towards the car, they got inside and Nami drove at full speed to Sanji’s house.

“So, it’s true that I can touch him, now?!”

“Yes, Sanji! Stop asking the same thing!”

Sanji’s eyes filled with tears as he moved impatiently on his seat.

“How is it possible?!”

“Like hell I know, not even Ace, Sabo or Luffy know about it!” The redhead said as she rolled her eyes. “It was kind of funny when I discovered it”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he’s so dumb he didn’t even notice that he wasn’t killing the plants on our way, he was so desperate to find you that he forgot to pay attention to everything around him”

After a while, the blond cleaned the tears on his face and Nami parked in front of Sanji’s house.

“I have to help Luffy on something, call me if you need any help or if this idiot isn’t here”

“Y-Yes!”

Sanji got out of the car and opened the door to his house, looking around and noticing everything was clean again.

“Zoro!” The blond shouted as he walked inside the restaurant. “Hey, Zoro!”

He went upstairs and looked at the clean hall, his eyes filling again with tears as he walked through the hall and opened the door to Zoro’s room.

“Oi, Zoro! Get out of here!”

His stuff was still there, he got out of Zoro’s room and opened the door to his own room. Again, there wasn’t a soul in there.

“Zoro…! Where the hell are you?!”

He rampaged to the living room and noticed a small bag on the coffee table. He scratched the back of his neck in desperation and suddenly heard water falling.

“T-The bathroom!”

He ran again to the hall, hoping the green haired man to be there and opened the bathroom’s door.

“Zoro!”

He walked inside the bathroom and looked at a surprised green haired man with his eye wide open, opening the door of the shower and looking at him.

“O-Oi! Blonde!”

The blond walked inside and without asking, he opened the door to the shower completely.

“H-Hey! Get out of here, idiot! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

The blond looked at the bruises on Zoro’s body and cleaned the tears on his face.

“W-Why are you crying?!”

“I’m not crying, just…” The blond got inside the shower as his body trembled.

“Are you crazy?! I have nothing covering me right now! What if one of us slips?!”

“Then I won’t care!”

“What the hell do you mean?! Get out of here!”

The blond slowly walked towards Zoro and the other man tried to stop him.

“W-Wait! No!”

As the blond got closer to him, he started to feel desperation and the need to run away from there, the blond was slowly getting soaked with the water coming out of the shower and Zoro pushed him away, thanking god the blond was dressed and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel and drying his body.

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

The blond walked out of the bathroom with a determined look and ran towards Zoro.

“O-Oi! Just stop!”

“I don’t care anymore what happens to me, do you understand?!”

“Like hell! Don’t you understand that it’ll be over once you touch me?! Stop it!” Zoro’s eyes filled with tears as the other man took off his shirt and threw it away.

“Now try to push me, stupid marimo!”

“Just stop!” Zoro pulled his hair and fell backwards, sitting on the floor and screaming as the blond looked at him with wide eyes.

Sanji stood in front of him for a while, waiting for him to calm down and got on his knees.

“Oi, Zoro…” The blond extended his arm and the other man shook in fear. “Tch!”

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Zoro’s eye was red and he was crying, pulling his hair and shaking nervously as he was drowning in desperation and fear. “I don’t want to see you die! I won’t be able to take it…! Don’t do this to me, please!”

“Zoro…”

Sanji’s heart stopped for a second as the other man kept letting out loud sobs as his body trembled.

“Wait, Zoro… I need to tell you something!”

“Just don’t touch me, don’t touch me!”

Zoro was so scared, it was impossible to have a conversation with him.

“Ugh, idiot marimo! All I wanted was to surprise you, that’s all…!”

Sanji stood up and went to the kitchen to get a piece of plastic wrap, he returned to the hall and sat in front of Zoro. He closed his eyes and put the plastic wrap on Zoro’s lips, making the other man open his eye in surprise and look at him.

The blond put his lips on top of the plastic wrap and smiled.

“Just calm down, idiot…”

Maybe it was better to wait for Zoro to calm down and talk about the issue of being able to touch him, he was nervous thanks to the blond.

“Sorry…” Zoro said as he looked down again. “You know? This proves that we can’t even have a normal relationship… It’s just so difficult to live with you and not being able to hug you or going further into this”

“W-Well…”

“I was waiting for you to come back…” Zoro looked up with a serious expression, cleaning his tears and fixing the towel around his waist. “I wanted to apologize about everything that has happened lately, for all the trouble I’ve been causing you and… I wanted to let you know that I’m going to transfer to another station away from here, so I guess we’ll stop living together once I recover”

Sanji’s expression changed from a smile to the saddest face Zoro had ever seen in his entire life. The blond started to cry as the other man stared at him with wide eyes.

“So, it’s all over now?”

“Y-Yeah…”

The blond looked at him with anger as he tried to clean his tears, but his hand was shaking.

“Why?!”

“We can’t live like this anymore! Look at what happened last time, we had a fight thanks to this damn gift of mine! I can’t make you suffer like this or risk your life as if it’s nothing, and I won’t stand living with the pain or the remorse of causing your death!”

Sanji rolled his eyes and the other man looked at him.

“Oi, Listen to me!”

“I’m listening to you, idiot! If you want to go away from here, then it’s fine, do it. I don’t care anymore!” The blond shouted and stood up in front of him. “Now stand up and go get dressed, I can’t stand being next to you any longer!”

As much as those words hurt Zoro, he stood up and walked towards his room. The blond looked at him walk away and closed his eyes, he extended his arm and suddenly took Zoro’s arm, the other man stopped moving and turned around to face the blond as he felt that time stopped, shuddering at the feeling of the blonde’s cold hand.

“No…”

Sanji stayed quiet as he looked at his hand grab Zoro’s arm, he wasn’t moving, just looking.

“Hey, eyebrows…!” Zoro’s voice was breaking as he was looking at the blond in front of him with a surprised expression. “O-Oi… W-Why did you do it…?”

The blond didn’t answer as tears filled his eyes and his throat felt weird, making it difficult to speak, he wanted to cry out loud.

“Eyebrows…” Zoro said with his eyes wide open as he moved his arm and the blond didn’t let it go. “Oi, Sanji! Sanji!”

He kept moving his arm until Sanji’s hand fell and the blond looked up to him.

“Eh? Zoro…”

“Please… No!” Zoro covered his face with his hands and the blond smiled and a red tone spread through his cheeks.

“Zoro…!”

Sanji jumped to him and hugged him with all his might.

“I really can touch you now! Nami wasn’t lying!”

The other man was still covering his eyes as Sanji hugged him harder.

“Oi, Zoro! Stop covering your damn face and just hug me, idiot! Nothing will happen, right?! We’re already touching!”

Zoro put his hands down slowly and the blond smiled at him, he looked at the red color on Sanji’s cheeks that proved the blond was still alive and not losing his color, just like all the living things he touched. He caressed Sanji’s hair and tears rolled down to his chin.

“W-What the…”

“Idiot Marimo, just kiss me already” The blond said as he felt Zoro’s tears fall on his forehead.

Zoro then looked at the blond and slowly kissed him, his lips trembling as he felt the blond’s sweet and soft lips that gave him such an indescribable feeling through all his body, Sanji moved his arms and put them around Zoro’s neck, smiling in the middle of the kiss, letting the other man enjoy the moment as if he was a teenager.

The blond could feel the other man frozen from both excitement and fear, he could feel his heart beating faster as they kissed again, a slow and soft kiss, comforting the green haired man as the blond caressed his face with his thumb, Zoro ran his fingers down Sanji’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space between them.

The blond pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and the other man granted him access.

That moment, Zoro knew he was addicted to the blond, that he couldn’t bare not to be with him. Those kisses were his salvation, he lived for them, he lived for the blond.

They stopped kissing and the blond rested his forehead against his shoulder as the other man pressed him harder against him, resting his head on Sanji’s neck and inhaling the blond’s scent; his eyes filling with tears, but this time he was crying out of happiness.

“Z-Zoro…”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go get dressed” The blond said as he put his face deeper on his neck.

“Huh?”

“Y-You’re naked… And…”

“And what?”

The blond looked at him and then pointed down to his crotch.

“Hmm?” Zoro looked down and noticed his erection, as well as the blonde’s. “S-Sorry!”

“We have two options here” The blond suddenly said.

“Two options?”

“We can go change our clothes or maybe you can take me to that damn bed and strip these pants off me”

Zoro’s eyes opened wide as he blushed and looked at the blonde’s naked torso.

“I-I…”

“I vote for the second one” Sanji said with a soft smile and kissed him on the neck. “Please, Zoro…”

It didn’t take long for the green haired man to kiss him fiercely and pulling him inside Sanji’s room. The blond suddenly pushed him to the bed and smiled as he slowly took off his pants and boxers, looking at Zoro’s red face.

“I know you’ve never done something like this… Don’t worry”

“Have you done it with… A man?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’ve done it” The blond extended his hand to a sleeping table next to the bed and took out a small bottle of lube.

After a while, the blond sat on top of Zoro and kissed him softly on the lips.

“I’ll…” Zoro said as the blond kissed him on the neck and went down to his erection, slowly sucking it as Zoro moaned in pleasure.

“Oi, Zoro…”

“W-What?”

The blond sat on top of him again and kissed him on the neck, slowly hiding his face and rubbing Zoro’s manhood with his hand full of lube.

“I love you” The blond said with a big smile that the other man could feel as he opened his eyes like plates. Sanji took the moment and put Zoro’s erection inside him, slowly moving and letting out such seducing noises that made Zoro’s heart melt. “D-Damn marimo…”

Sanji laughed softly as he finally put it all in.

“Fuck, you’re so big…”

“S-Shut up….!”

The blond slowly moved as the other man thrusted at the same rhythm, both enjoying that beautiful mix of Love and lust. Enjoying how they caressed each other’s body as pleasure filled their minds, as happiness could be felt around the whole room.

“Z-Zoro… I’m at my limit now…”

“Ugh… Sanji!” Zoro growled as the blond moved faster, he grabbed Sanji’s hips with his strong hands and the other man moved on top of him until both felt the climax getting near. Their bodies trembling and their breaths colliding as Zoro felt a warm sensation around his body that he never felt.

The blond suddenly put his arms around his neck and smiled.

“I-I… I really love you, Zoro! I love you so much!”

Zoro smiled as he put his hands on Sanji’s back.

“Me too, I love you, Sanji”

The blond kept smiling as he kissed Zoro on the cheeks, on his forehead and on the neck, caressing his head in such a sweet way that the other man’s heart completely melted.

“Now that I think about it… You saying my name is… pretty hot”

“Shut up, idiot”

“Do you know what’s the best thing about this?” The blond asked and Zoro looked at him.

“What?”

“I’ll get to teach you some things that are going to be so damn sexy… ugh!”

Zoro stared at him with wide eyes and then laughed.

“Ah, I got stuck with this crazy bastard…!”

“I heard that, idiot”

“Hmm…” Zoro rolled his eyes as the other man hugged him harder and smiled.

“Ah, I’m so glad I’m finally able to touch you!”

Zoro scratched the back of his neck and looked at the blond.

“I still don’t know how I lost that ability of mine”

“Ah, well...” The blond said as he moved his eyes and looked around them. “Me neither, hahaha”

Sanji then incorporated himself in the bed and sat next to Zoro, looking at the ceiling with a calm expression.

“But… If things weren’t like this… I would’ve run to the kitchen, grab a pair of gloves and stop you the same way I did earlier”

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t care about the fact of us living without touching or sharing some physical contact… We even found a way to kiss, if you think about it… At desperate situations, you do desperate things, right? Maybe we would’ve found a way to… do this” The blond laughed and closed his eyes. “I just wanted to be with you…”

“And what about the other time? Right before you were…”

“Ah, I was just kidding… I never thought you would react like that… And even some words I didn’t want to say slipped out of my mouth.  I guess I’m sorry about that…”

“It’s fine… I overreacted”

“But now we’re both safe and---“ The blond looked down as he felt sharp pain on his side and a cold sensation going down to his hip. 

“What is it?”

“Shit, I forgot about my wound!”

“We both forgot about them…” Zoro smirked and then looked at the blond and noticed the patch on Sanji’s wound was full of blood. “I guess I’ll have to call Chopper”

“Uh… About that…”

“What?”

“I was supposed to get out of the hospital tomorrow… They still needed to check me”

“Are you an idiot?!”

“Well, what was I supposed to do if you told Nami some things about getting away from me and not wanting to cause any more trouble?! I don’t fucking want to lose you!”

“Idiot! I was waiting for you to come, I wasn’t planning of going somewhere else without talking to you first!”

“Well, why didn’t you go to my room at least once to visit?!”

“Hah?! How was I supposed to look at you in the eyes?!”

“Well, the same way you’re doing it now, bastard!”

Zoro stared at him and laughed as the blond made a face.

“Could you call Chopper now?!”

“You know what? I’ll call an ambulance, that’s what you deserve for escaping out of the hospital”

“W-What?!”

* * *

 

A long week passed and Zoro returned to work, he got inside the office as his co workers looked at him with surprised, noticing how he wasn’t wearing gloves or big clothes.

“Ah, Zoro!” Ace shouted from the distance and Zoro walked to him.

“What is it?”

“Smoker said he’s getting tired of you getting injured”

“Well, it wasn’t my fault”

“And… We’ve got a new member with us!”

“Ah?!”

Ace pointed at a man with a black hoodie and jeans, he had a big white hat and a sword was on the desk in front of him.

“He’s Ace, he’s Rosinante’s husband… I transferred him here with us”

“Ah, aren’t you Luffy’s friend?” Zoro asked as he looked at him.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah… Nice to meet you”

“Ah, Zoro! You’re not wearing any gloves and your clothes are more revealing!”

Zoro looked at him and blushed.

“Well… That damn blond told me to stop wearing my sweaters, that it wasn’t necessary anymore”

“I wanna try!” Ace said as he touched Zoro’s face and laughed, pinching his cheeks and slapping him.

“O-Oi!”

“Ah, so funny!”

“Stop it!”

“So, Zoro…” Ace changed his expression and let his cheeks go.

“Hmm?”

“What are you going to do, then?”

“About what?”

“Are you going to stop working as a policeman now that you don’t have a gift?”

“Ah, well… I never used it, so… I guess I’ll stay here” Zoro shrugged and smirked “I was recluted as a kid, this is the only thing I know about”

“Ah, amazing!”

* * *

 

Sanji looked at the chicken he put in the oven and smiled as he touched his lips.

“Ah, look at you! You look so happy!” Nami smiled as she got inside the kitchen.

“Ah, t-that”

“Did you know…?”  
“What?”

“Well, that woman… When I disappeared along with Zoro, she asked for my help, she told me to take you back home once Zoro went Home, I never believed it would happen, but that woman really knew it was all part of her plan!”

“Well… That woman is weird…”

“But, why did she want Zoro’s ability?”

“She said it was a risk…”

“Why didn’t she just take it instead of doing that whole drama?”

“Maybe she had a reason… Or she only wanted to have fun”

The blond took out the chicken and started to prepare a plate to serve it.

“Once I finish serving this, please take it to the table at the corner”

“Ah, yeah…”

Sanji finished serving it and Nami took it, she walked towards the table and opened her eyes wide as she found the woman reading a book.

“Ah, It’s finally here! It smells so good!”

Nami nodded nervously and left the plate on the table in front of her, she walked back to the bar and then looked back to the woman. She was eating the chicken peacefully as if she didn’t do something.

“What the hell is wrong with her?”

* * *

 

Some weeks passed and Zoro and Sanji were at a dinner at Luffy’s apartment, they were enjoying the food and Ace smiled at them as he took out his cellphone.

After dinner, they were at the living room chatting and having fun, Ace took his cellphone out again and took a photo of Zoro and Sanji hugging.

“Ah, these two look good together”

As it was getting late, they went back home and the blond yawned as he took his shoes at the entrance.

“Ah, I’m exhausted…”

“Yeah… Luffy is so energetic”

“I’ll go take a shower” The blond smiled softly and looked at Zoro. “Wanna come?”

Zoro laughed as he put his arms around Sanji’s waist.

“Ah, well… I had a better idea”

“Oh, really?”

The blond looked at him in the eyes and smiled, he kissed Zoro’s lips softly and the other man laughed.

“Weren’t you exhausted?”

“Ah, I guess sleeping can wait”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some kudos or comments if you liked this story.   
> THANK YOU AGAIN, GUYS!


End file.
